Deception
by Strawberri Leigh
Summary: Severus knew her, the first year Hermione. He knew her older self... Or thought he did. She had said she was a Gryffindor, yet she was sorted Slytherin. She said she hated James Potter, yet she hung around with the marauders. She said she loved him, yet she left without a word. She deceived them all, but for what?
1. Prologue

The young woman that Severus had met all those years ago had just entered the great hall- as a first year. He stared in stoic shock; only his eyes showed the wonder and disbelief and- She couldn't be the one that he had met... No, his Hermione had been much older, hair not as bushy... He knew it was Hermione Granger, albiet a younger version that was not yet _his_ Hermione.

He wondered if she would ever be his again, or if she would even want him as the man he was now. Severus was different than he was back in his years at Hogwarts; he had changed in many ways. Though Hermione didn't know it, she was the one who changed him, who turned him onto a better path, who led him away from obtaining the dark mark.

He watched as Minerva, who had also been shocked at the girl's appearance at Hogwarts, set the sorting hat onto Hermione's head.

"Slytherin!"

But- Wait- No, that's not right... When she had shown up at school in his sixth year, she had been a Gryffindor, though she had had many distinct Slytherin traits. Why would she lie?

Severus and Minerva were both shocked and perplexed as Hermione made her way over to the applauding Slytherin table. He sneered to himself imagining the ridicule she would face for being a muggle-born and vowed that he would protect her the best he could without it being suspicious. After all, this Hermione was young and his student, and they most likely would not have the relationship they did in the past. As of right now, she probably didn't even know who he was.

He couldn't help the pang of jealousy that shot through him as the during continued and she was joined by Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, both off whom kissed jet on the cheek as they settled on either side of her.

No, this was definitely not his Hermione.

At all.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm legal in the wizarding world as of today! :D Sorry about not updating, but I´m about to start getting a lot better because I'm out of school for the next two months:) Thanks for sticking with the story!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Hermione's vision swirled as she tried to gain her balance. Looking around, she noticed she was in the oaf of a headmaster's office. The oaf himself, Dumbledore, was seated behind his desk looking at her questioningly.

"And you are?"

"Hermione. Hermione Granger," she replied

"And where did you come from, Miss Granger?"

"I cannot tell you, sir. I can only say that I was sent from the future to help the war effort."

This wasn't a lie, and, even if it was, the non-truth would have rolled off of Hermione's tongue with unrecognizable ease. Years of practice did that for a person.

"Who is it that sent you?"

"You did, sir."

That one was a lie, yet the old wizard nodded accepting her word like an unguarded fool.

"Sit, sit. Where are my manners." He reached into a drawer abs pulled something out. "Lemon drop?"

Hermione hid her look of disgust abs have a small smile. "No, thank you."

He placed the absurd candy back into his drawer.

"What else can you tell me about why I sent you back, Miss Granger?"

Taking a deep breath and making herself seem worried, Hermione began.

"I'm not due exactly what you expected me to discover, Headmaster, but you told me to stay until I find whatever it is that I'm meant to. You told me to tell you that I'm sixth year Gryffindor in my time and should be placed in the same year and house in this time. I hope that is alright."

She added in a fake timid smile for effect at the end.

"Of course, child. If my future self trusts you this much, I shall trust you now. The last class of the day is almost over, would you like the current password to the Gryffindor common room so that you may freshen up before dinner?"

"I would be very grateful, professor."

Another lie, another smile.

"Very well then, the password is Confortare. I shall introduce you at dinner, but, please, don't tell anyone that you're from the future. Create a back story to your liking."

"Thank you, sir, and I understand. I'll make something up."

He looked at her over his half-moon spectacles and have her a smile.

"Off you go, then."

With a nod, Hermione rose and left the room, going down the staircase.

He was completely unbelievable. It was a time of war and he believed her story without so much as a questioning tip of his head! With him as their leader, how foods three light side ever expect to win against the dark lord?

Hermione laughed as she made her way to the Gryffindor's common room to which she only knew the way to from her hijinks with Draco and Blaise back in her own time. She was already beginning to miss her two best friends... But she had a mission- a shaky, complicated mission- and she was going to accomplish what she was here for.

When she reached the portrait of the fat lady, the woman looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you lost, dear?"

Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes, Hermione replied in a light, innocent voice. "Oh, no, I'm not lost. I'm new here. I had family business and wasn't able to arrive right at the first of the year."

The lady smiled and gave her a bright smile. "Well, you've got a month's worth of notes and assignments to catch up on! Do you know the password?"

Hermione gave another fake smile. "Confortare."

"Excellent, come on in!"

The portrait swung open and Hermione stepped in. This really was just too easy. But it was only the beginning, and her tasks would only get harder from here.

Her next task: act like a Gryffindor and befriend the marauders.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A/N: "Confortare" is Latin for courage. Just thought I'd save those curious minds a trip over to google:) Don't forget to leave a review, if only just to say "good" or "liked it"!**

**Xx Strawberri Leigh**


End file.
